Studies have shown that dental hygiene is often uneven, i.e. some areas of the dentition (dental areas) receive more hygiene attention than others. For instance, the posterior (rear) teeth are typically less well cleaned. This is often true even for those patients who generally practice good dental hygiene. While the reasons for an uneven dental condition in a given person's mouth are not fully known, it is believed that differences in the respective times of brushing for the various dental areas is a significant factor. While there has been some effort to provide an indication of the passage of a desired total elapsed time of brushing, which is now regarded to be approximately two minutes, such as by providing a sound at the end of such a total elapsed time, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,734, such an approach does not solve the uneven dental condition problem. Hence, it would be desirable to provide further assistance to the user which would tend to promote a good, even dental condition in all areas of the mouth, i.e. uniform cleaning of all teeth.